User blog:Harlem36/Gal'Zor, Abomination of the Void
Gal'Zor, Abomination of the Void is a champion in League of Legends. Concept Art Background After the extensive research done by Vel'Koz, the Void put together an Abomination - a Chimera, as they call it. The greatest masterpiece the Void has ever created, based off the deadliest and strongest animal species Vel'Koz has researched on. Three serpent heads, one Eel, one Snake, one Lizard, on the body of a head of a whale, with two tails similar to that of a scorpion's, completed with the tentacles of a squid for movement on land and in sea. Lastly, they gave it a name. Gal'Zor, the Abomination of the Void was born. Gal'Zor's main purpose is to demonstrate the power of the Void. Unlike his counterparts, Gal'Zor was created and transported to Runeterra to spread fear among the denizens of Valoran. Bent on mass destruction and widespread fear and panic, Gal'Zor looked on towards the League of Legends, and decided to start his own form of mayhem there. "Now that he has been created, there's no stopping his destruction." - , the Eye of the Void Abilities One of Gal'Zor's serpert heads spit out corrosive acid, dealing damage and leaving a patch of acid 300 unit-radius wide that lasts for 3 seconds. Enemies hit by the acid take magic damage and have their magic resistance reduced for 2 seconds. Enemies not hit by the acid, but standing on the acid pool will only have their magic resistance reduced every 0.5 seconds, lasting 2 seconds. An enemy can have bonus magic resistance reduced if they are hit by the ability and left standing in the pool. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Gal'Zor gains permanent bonus movement speed. |description2 = Gal'Zor emits noxious vapours around him, poisoning all enemy units around him in a 200 unit-radius. Enemies poisoned take magic damage per 0.5 seconds. Even after leaving the area of effect, enemies continue to take damage for 2 seconds more. Additionally, the bonus movement speed he gains from his passive is doubled. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana per 0.5 seconds |range = 200 unit-radius }} Gal'Zor lashes out his scorpion tail in a line, colliding and pulling back the first enemy unit it collides with all the way to him, slowing it by 70% for 1 second and dealing magic damage. If the First Cast hits an enemy unit, Gal'Zor can cast the second part of the ability within 5 seconds, for no additional cost. |description2 = Gal'Zor stings the enemy unit he just pulled back, dealing magic damage and stunning them for 1.5 seconds. The magic damage dealt on the Second Cast is the same as the magic damage dealt for the First Cast. However, enemy champions only take 50% damage from the Second Cast. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1200 unit-radius }} Category:Custom champions